juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Water We Fighting For?
''Water We Fighting For?is the twenty-ninth episode of ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and the third episode of season three. Summary The magical water from Orchid Bay is disappearing at an alarming rate when a water company is draining it. Juniper heads to Aqualandia to seek out its king to fix the problem before Orchid Bay is capsized. Plot Two small monsters are fighting over their water-spots and June intervenes to hold off a fight between them, helping one of them find a new water-spot, but the monster explains that his water-spot really was there. Later, when June is at the beach with her family and friends when her bracelet goes off alerting her of the immediate problem. A few normal humans have decided drain the Orchid Bay water for their bottled water company. Because they are draining magical water though, the entire city might capsize the more they remove it. Because they have a permit and June can't do anything about them, she decides to go to Aqualandia, where the water is removed from, to request the help of their king. OrchidbayAqualandia.png|Monroe's scheme of Orchid Bay and Aqualandia. OrchidbayAqualandiaUp.png|Aqualandia capsized over Orchid Bay City. Aqualandiajune4.png|June in Aqualandia, using a spell to dive underwater for a longer time. Aqualandians.png|Aqualanidan guards. King.png|King Agatorius welcoming Juniper as a visitor. Aqualandia.png|Aqualandia. KingofAqualandia.png|The King of Aqualandia gets serious. Watercompanyantagonists.png|The main antagonists of the episode. While June submerges into the magical water of Orchid Bay in search of Aqualandia, Ray Ray thinks up extinct "Burping Snails" to employ the help of Ophelia who gets an activist campaign going. June meanwhile that sees that the Aqualandians have no idea what's going on and after explaining king Agatorius the threat, realizes that he is just stalling. Because all she needs to get the water back is the king's trident, June tries to take matters back into her own hands, but the king stops her and reveals that he would prefer for Orchid Bay to capsize because that would mean Aqualandia gets to be on top and see daylight reasoning this decision with complaints about how much he dislikes life in Aqualandia. He sicks an squid-crab monster on June to distract her and goes to prepare for the reversal of the two lands. The peace campaign for the burping snails is going great but the water is still being drained too fast and the cities begin to rotate. The king and his consorts are waiting around all while June fights the monster and it's drill head and escapes, managing to snatch the trident from the king waiting and stop the water from flowing out completely, reversing the flowing and putting everything back into order. Credits clip The king and his consorts are still waiting for Orchid Bay to capsize, feet attached to bricks and all. Characters *June *Ray Ray *Monroe *Water company owners *King of Aqualandia *Ophelia *Jody *Roger Quotes :Jody: (walks by) Hey Dennis! :Dennis: (leans on the grill and tries to look cool) Hey. (the burgers on the grill topple over and land on Roger, seagulls peck at his face) :Roger: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :Monroe: (after seeing Ophelia protest) She's not making a lick of sense. :Ray Ray: Who cares?! It's buying us time, isn't it?! :Jody: (on the computer) I can't find anything on burping snails. :Jody: ...They must be really rare! :June: All the people in Orchid Bay city will drown. :King Agatorius: We all have to make sacrifices. (June starts to take the triton away from him, when he won't give it up, they start to fight) :King Agatorius: ...Wait, what am I doing? I have people for this. (whistles in a hench-monster) :June: What the heck is a Burping Snail? :Monroe: Don't ask. Trivia * This is one of the few times one of the main antagonists are normal humans. * Art director Alan Bodner was nominated for Production Design in a Television Production featuring this episode at the 34th Annie Awards in 2006.The 34th Annie Awards - http://annieawards.org/34th-annie-awards * June made her hair into a ponytail twice in this episode. She did it once in "The Great Escape" in season 2. * We learned that June loves to surf. * This is the first time June is transforms into a sea creature. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Villain Debut